The Cherry Blossom Knight
by EnchantressOfSilence
Summary: AU 15 year old Sakura Kinomoto is out to avenge her dead family, thinking that her brother may still be alive, with some help of her second family, she starts out on a journey to become a knight,-- the catch? Becoming a boy.


**A/N:** _Oh god, I'm doing another story, oh the humanity. PLEASE RR! My other story, The Unrequited Cherry Blossom, is offically on Hiatus! Sorry!  
_  
**Disclaimer:** _Nope don't own CSS, Clamp does sorry!  
_  
**Translations:**

Arigatou Thank you

Nii-chan: Abbreviated form of Onii-chan ; Brother

Tou-san: Abbreviated form of Otou-san ; father

Kaa-san: Abbreviated form of Okaa-san ; Mother

Imouto: Little Sister

-----

As usual, Sakura Kinomoto was training. Trying not to think of her past was very hard.  
  
But she had put a barrier of ice up, shielding herself againist the matters of the heart., she doubted she even had a heart, excluding her new family. She was nice to them, and only them.  
  
It had been 10 years, _ten_ long years that Touya had never found her, she doubted he was even alive anymore.  
  
"Nii-chan, where _are _you?" She whispered to the wind.  
  
**-------------FLASH BACK-------------**  
  
_It was a dark, cool night that was as black as obsidian. The stars, twinkled,  
  
giving the little town of Kyoto, a glazing of light, just enough to penetrate the roofs on each house.  
  
While which, a daring glaze of men was stepping into the Kinomoto residence.  
  
They held their torches affirmatively, and whispered amongst themselves.  
  
'It's a shame, the Kinomoto were good people, but no longer.'  
  
Or along those lines. Sakura Kinomoto watched, as they broke in and entered her home.  
  
She was only 5 at the time, and didn't know what was going on. The price she paid for enduring a very sheltered life.  
  
Suddenly a cry erupted from her mother's room, and Touya at the same time busted into hers, panting.  
  
"Squirt, we gotta go. Pack up some stuff, and come with me." He was desperate, there was a gleam in his eyes, that told her, if she disobeyed something bad was going to happen.  
  
"But- 'Nii-chan what about 'Kaa-san, and 'Tou-san?"  
  
"You'll understand someday, now pack. I'll hold them off!" He then, closed the door, emitting a loud creak from it.  
  
A bang sounded from the door, as Touya's strained voice yelled for Sakura to hurry.  
  
And hurry she did.  
  
She grabbed her mother's necklace, and a few changes of clothes.  
  
Mainly pants, and shirts.  
  
She wasn't in the mood for dresses.  
  
And little did she know, that she wouldn't have to worry about clothing again.  
  
"'Nii-chan, I'm ready--" She put on a grin, but it faltered when she saw a man charging at her brother, sword revealed.  
  
"Nii-chan!" She cried, and Touya was able to dodge it in time, and fend off the man with his sword.  
  
He had a cut though, a very large cut, on his arm, that was dripping blood.  
  
"Imouto, please go now! Someday, somehow, somewhere I will find you! Go now! RUN!"  
  
His voice was strained, as he grabbed at another wound in his chest.  
  
Sakura started crying, but did as her brother told her, not noticing he had slipped a book in her bag.  
  
She would be thanking him one day that's for sure.  
  
As she ran down the street, a lone tear made it's way down her cheek.  
  
What had happened?  
  
By this time, she had made a vow, a vow to herself never to dwell on the past, or cry.  
  
She wouldn't show she was weak.  
  
But only one question rang through her mind....  
  
'Where will I go?'  
  
Only time would tell.  
_  
**-----------------END OF FLASHBACK------------------**  
  
"He never did keep his promise." She whispered outloud, almost to herself.  
  
Sakura Kinomoto was now 15 years old, and her heart had hardened over the years she was left alone to fend for herself.  
  
She could use a sword, a bow, and even handle horses, as well or even better than most men.  
  
A man, by the name of Kyjii had trained her, after listening to her pleas and begging.  
  
He treated her as an equal, and more importantly, his own daughter.  
  
She was proud to be raised by this man, but, she still wondered what it would be like, if her own father, hadn't died so long ago.  
  
She was using her own sword, she called it the 'Midnight Slasher,' it was almost as if, it was made for her.  
  
She smiled ruthlessly, and began training, again, for she had been distracted by the past.  
  
She had made a vow, and by the gods, she would keep it!  
  
It was midnight.  
  
Not a sound erupted from the valley of Usaka Unedou, tonight was the night she was going to become a knight, and avenge her loved ones.  
  
She had already decided, she would need a lot of bandages, to make her chest flattened, not that she needed it, anyway.  
  
She looked up at the sky, one last time, and unveiled the 'Wishing Star' from its leather sheath.  
  
This was it.  
  
The moment of truth.  
  
Once she cut her hair, it was no turning back.  
  
She took a deep breath, and cut her long locks of auburn hair off.  
  
Making minor adjustments, she finally looked like a boy, and put the Midnight Slasher, back in its sheath.  
  
She nodded, and quietly snuck into the bathroom to get the bandages of linen cloth.  
  
She first, made a paste of glue, and leaves, to hold the substance, in this case, bandages,  
  
in place.  
  
Then, she wrapped the linen cloth tightly around her chest area, and applied the paste to make it stay.  
  
She looked at herself, in an old mirror. She looked like a boy, now all she needed were some clean baggy training clothes.  
  
She snuck quietly into Kyjii's and his wife, Nakoto's, room and smiled softly, and silently thanked them over and over.  
  
She grabbed a pair of long green pants, and a yellow and green shirt, and scrambled out of Kyjii room. (A/N: Like Li's outfit okay? The reason will be explained later)  
  
Adjusting the over sash (A/N: I dunno what its called!) with the symbol of the Ying-Yang of the Li clan, she looked at herself, contentedly.  
  
Perfect.  
  
She switched the position of her sword, to the sheath holder in the back, and looked at herself again.  
  
The new Sakura looked like a member of the Li clan.  
  
She smiled, knowing she would be showing Kyjii's true heritage to everyone.  
  
She was unofficially part of the Li clan too, whether or not anybody liked it. But, she wasn't officially, because Kyjii, chose love over power.  
  
She, once again, smiled. It was getting a habit now, she should stop it, and Sakura made her face impassive.  
  
With her head held high, she came out of her room, with her outfit in tact, and green shoes to match.  
  
She smirked, and withdrew her bow, and tied it to her yellow sash, and put a quiver of bows on her back.  
  
She, Sakura Kinomoto, was going to become a knight, if it was the last thing she did.  
  
Sakura crept down the stairs, not wanting to wake anybody up, was unaware of the smiling eyes that were watching her.  
  
As she made her way down the stairs, and was almost to the door, a voice stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Sakura grinned, it was just Kyjii.  
  
She turned around and kept her face impassive and said," Kyjii, I want to say, Arigatou, for everything before I left."  
  
She had purposely avoided the question, good-byes were hard, but she bowed anyway.  
  
"I see you have my old training clothes, eh? Well, do not fret, I know you will become the best knight there is, someday."  
  
Sakura was stunned," How did--"  
  
She was interrupted by a smile and a whisper," Because, you are a one of a kind girl. I knew from the moment you started training, you would one day become a knight."  
  
Sakura smirked," Arigatou, may I take Midnight as my stallion?"  
  
He gazed at me through his glasses, and beamed," Even if I said no, you would still take her. But yes, you may."  
  
This time, Sakura gave one of her rare smiles," Arigatou, once again."  
  
His eyes still beamed at her," Take care, and you forgot your pendant. I have a feeling you will need it."  
  
Kyjii held it out to her, and smiled once again," Please be safe. You mean a lot to me, but I know why you dress as a boy. Farewell my daughter."  
  
Tears filled her eyes, but she refused to let them go down. "Good-bye, my father."  
  
She took the pendant and left Kyjii standing there, looking after her.  
  
"You will do well my daughter."  
  
Sakura quickly went across the plot of land, her second family owned, and saw Midnight, the darkest blue horse known to mankind.  
  
His eyes were an icy blue, and his mane was long and well kept, as were his flanks, tails and iron hard hooves.  
  
He looked every inch, the king of stallions.  
  
Sakura smiled and went up to pat his nose.  
  
He snorted, a way of telling her, she was his mistress, and no other shall be, as long as he lives.  
  
She smiled once again, and saddled him up.  
  
Then she climbed up on him, and held the reins in her hand, her emerald eyes set on her destination, as she lightly jammed her heels into his flanks.  
  
"To the castle!" She cried, and rode out into the dark night.  
  
'I'm coming 'Nii-chan! Hold on!'  
  
She just had a feeling her brother was at the castle.

-----

34 miles away, at the castle, a 23 year-old Touya Kinomoto awoke.  
  
'Imouto? She's really coming? I coulda sworn I heard her...'  
  
And with that, he went back to sleep, dreaming about his little sister, and the day she would come, and his job,  
  
training the knights of the kingdom. 


End file.
